


Mourning a Friend

by GlowingMechanicalHeart



Category: The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Best Friends, Gen, Grief/Mourning, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Male Friendship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-29
Updated: 2020-10-29
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:01:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 696
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27267649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GlowingMechanicalHeart/pseuds/GlowingMechanicalHeart
Summary: Beleg has been gone for a while.Mablung does his best to not to worry, if anyone can take care of himself, it’s Beleg. But his thoughts and emotions betray him, his whole being is screaming at him that Beleg is in danger, to run forth, find his friend and bring him to the safety of Doriath.
Relationships: Beleg Cúthalion & Mablung of Doriath
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	Mourning a Friend

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the massive amount of Mablung feelings that I've had lately.

Beleg has been gone for a while.

Mablung does his best to not to worry, if anyone can take care of himself, it’s Beleg. But his thoughts and emotions betray him, his whole being is screaming at him that Beleg is in danger, to run forth, find his friend and bring him to the safety of Doriath.

He doesn’t. 

Instead, he concentrates on keeping Doriath safe. On serving his King and his people, only Queen Melian knows his worry, because she alone councelled against Beleg’s leave, and failing that, she asked him to take another blade. Beleg had not listened to their lady.

And he wonders, if Melian sensed or foresaw a doom Beleg was blind to. He can’t entirely blame his friend, he understands his worry. They both saw Túrin grow and become a man, they both held affection for the boy, but only Beleg loved him enough to go and find him.

A desperate part of him begs that his friend manages to do so, Túrin is proud and difficult. Beleg will have a hard task on that regard. He, himself, regretted the parting words with the boy – Túrin will always be a boy to him –, but he has not been so moved as to go out with Beleg. Doriath has need of him. And so, he throws himself into his duties.

He’s on one of his days off in Menegroth itself, during a dinner at his King’s table when it happens. His head spins, his gut screams and a part of his heart breaks. And he knows. Beleg is gone. 

That dear friend who has been constant, whom he has shared so much is no more.

He turns, only to find Queen Melian looking at him with a sorrowful look. And that is how he gets confirmation that his greatest fear has come to pass. He sits, all the sounds come from far away and people are staring. His eyes burn and blur with tears, he blinks them away, he does not wish to weep in public, so he stands on shaky legs and bows to his King and Queen and excuses himself, rushes away as fast as he can.

He reaches his chamber at surprising speed and all but falls on his bed, it is only then that the tears begin to fall, “Oh Beleg,” he moans. “Dear friend, why?” He knows why, he doesn’t know how and he’s sure he doesn’t want to know. He rests his elbows on his legs and hides his face between his hands and weeps earnestly. 

There’s no need for pretense in his chamber, he is allowed to simply be Mablug, mourning a friend. Here, he is not a Captain, a Marchwarden. He’s simply and elf who bears an immense grief for his friend, brother in more ways than blood and comarade. And he weeps until he can’t weep anymore. 

Somehow, he lays on his bed and sleeps, but his sleep is troubled. Lórien's realm offers no refuge for him, he dreams all manners of gruesome deaths that Beleg might have suffered. When he wakes, he feels completely exhausted, like his weariness comes from the very depths of his soul. He blinks away the sleep, and his eyes fall on a bottle. And his stomach does a strange twist, that bottle had been a gift from Beleg.

‘For when are back together,’ he’d said. But now Beleg would not taste the wine he loved so much. He tried to smile, but couldn’t.

Tossing his legs over the bed, he stands and starts to be ready for his day. No doubt some new responsibilities will fall upon him now, and he has to be ready. Doriath has lost a great protector, now it’s up to him to make sure Doriath is kept safe. And he vows, if only to himself, to make Beleg proud. And before he leaves his chamber, he looks at the bottle and gives it a sad smile, grabs a small glass and pours himself half a glass, raises it to the skies and says, “Here’s to you old friend, until we meet again.” He drinks and the wine tastes bitter on his lips.


End file.
